The Bios
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: This is where you can read the Bio's of the vampires, in Kaitlins Coven, for my "My Babysitter Is A Vampire", story; All I Wanna Do.
1. Chapter 1

**Bio**

**Name:** John Hansen

**Birthday:** July 4 1846

T**urned:** April 10 1870

**Maker:** Kaitlin Peirce

**Birthplace:** Copenhagen, Denmark

**Haircolor:** Blond(bald)

**Eyecolor:** Brown

**Powers:** None

**Education:** Went to school for 10 years, then made it into a buisness college. Stopped college in 1868 to go to war, much to his sisters Susan dismay.

**Hobbies:** Likes to mix music tapes, and DJ

**Rides:** A grey Aston Martin

_**Family:**_

_**Human Life:**_

**Mom**, Diane Jense

** Dad**, Frank Hansen

** Sister**, Susan Hansen

** Brother**, Kurt Hansen

_**Personal History:**_

John was born in a wealthy home in Copenhagen, July 4. When John got 9, he was in 4'th grade, and in the church's boy choir. John's dad-Frank-, was a preist in the popular church, that men, women, children came across to world to see.

In 9'th grade John, was popular, charming, and he could swoon girl's of their feet in a second. Girl's wanted to date him, and boys wanted to be him. Everyone knew he was gonna be something big. Well, John had everything he could ask for, except one thing. A college. John didnt get into the college he wanted. So he waited 5 years, until he found a good college.

In 1866 John's dad were chasing vampires, all over the worlds, so he was never home. This saddned John, because even though he was an adult, he still needed care from his dad. With Frank becoming vampire obsessed, John's mom-Diane-, found another man, and ran away leaving John with his little sister Susan, and his little brother Kurt. Started college 1867, and stopped 1868, to go war. He was placed, right before the border to Germany. After a year, of war, John got shot. Lucky for John,a vampire called Kaitlin came by. Kaitlin saw the young adult in pain, and decided on the spot, that she should turn him.

When John woke up, he felt empty; hungry. A hunger was settling in his stomach, and his throat was dry as a desert. After years of travling with Kaitlin, and the few other vampires that was with them, John missed his family too much, and wanted to find them, so he left to Denmark, and found his sister Susan, whom he turned. After that he have been loyal to Kaitlin, and have always been by her side.


	2. Kaitlin

_**Bio**_

**Name:** Kaitlin Jezzabelle Pierce

**Birthday:** August 12 992

**Turned:** December 2 1009

**Maker:** Fenrir Pierce

**Birthplace:** Chicago, Illinois

**Haircolor:** Dark Brown

**Eyecolor:** Dark Brown

**Powers:** Copy's powers

**Education:** Went to School, but didnt go to College right away, but got into Havard in 1987, as a Photografer.

**Hobbies:** Photographing, cooking, fixing smashed cars

**Rides:** Yellow Porche, black BMW

**_Family:_**

Human Life/Vampire Life:

_Mom_, Suzy

_ Dad_, Fenrir

_ Sister_, Carolyn

_ Brother_, Spencer

_**Personal History:**_

Kaitlin was born on a rainy day. And at that time-period, people thought that when a baby was born on a rainy day, they either brought bad luck, or they were cursed. Kaitlin was the latter. Kaitlin grew up like any other girl or woman at that time. As a item, or object owned by a man. When Kaitlin was 17, a man called Benjamin... Or rather a demon called Benjamin, crossed the world to find a cursed female, who had the beauty of an sirene, a heart of gold, who could have demon children, without dying. Benjamin found Kaitlin, when she was out plucking corn with her sister Carolyn. He was memorized of her beauty, but what captured him the most, were her sister. Not in an I-Am-In-Love captured. Carolyn weren't nearly as beautiful, and Benjamin wondered how Carolyn weren't green of envy. Benjamin certainly would have been.

2 weeks after Benjamin had found her, Kaitlin tripped when she had to run from a bear, her dad-Fenrir-, fought off the bear that was eating of her arm, and turned her. When Kaitlin woke, her dad explained her everything; the rules, about the curse, how to act human, and simply history about vampires. Kaitlin found out that she used to be the only human, before she was turned; her mom had been turned after she had given birth to Kaitlin, and Carolyn and her brother Spencer, had been turned on their 18 birthday's. After Kaitlin was turned, Benjamin lost track of where she were, and Kaitlin, Fenrir, Suzy, Spencer and Carolyn had been moving-or rather hiding.

In 1781, Kaitlin were out hunting in the country in the state of New York, and she saw a young woman, being ropped. The woman was left for dying, and Kaitlin decided to turn her. She had been told what to do. The woman were a quite masterpiece, when she woke up three days later. Her name was Mary; Mary Fimbres. That was when Fenrir decided that he didn't want to be coven-leader anymore, and passed the role on to Kaitlin. None of the other's wanted it; they wanted to live in peace, where Kaitlin had come to the point in her immortal life, where she wanted, to live in blood, chaos, destruction and madness. When that time had passed, Kaitlin had made a coven-herself included-, made out of 11 vampires; herself, Mary, Betty, Shirly, Julia, Erin, Charles, Joseph, Jose, Henry and Anita. They were the "Original Coven". Kaitlin is the maker of most of the vampires in her clan.


End file.
